The invention relates to video recording apparatus and methods, and more particularly to a system for enabling a person to make a video recording of himself, with the recording dispensed to the person. In a specific embodiment of the invention the person can make a recording with his/her own image combined with that from a selected background sequence.
Self-service apparatus for recording a customer's image has previously been known, in the form of photography booths for making series of passport-size photos vended to the customer. See, for example, U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,946,323, 2,796,812, 3,631,781, and 3,864,708. The latter patent, to Allen, discloses a booth with coin-operated camera apparatus, and includes a background scene. The background scene is limited, being fixed and simply photographed in the same still picture with the subject. Allen's system was designed to automatically develop and print the photograph on a postcard. The system also includes focal length variability of the camera lens, but only in connection with the fixed, still background image and with the relative size of the user's image and background image remaining generally constant.
With respect to video apparatus, the prior art includes video "jukeboxes" which will play on a screen a video selection with music upon insertion of coins or tokens by a customer. In another video application, shopping for consumer products can be accomplished in video "kiosks," wherein a shopper orders one or several of many products shown him/her on a video screen for later delivery.
Such video apparatus of the prior art has not included any means for a user or customer to make a video recording.
The prior art did not contemplate a video system having selfservice, vending, and background adding features, as encompassed by the present invention described below.